Second Chance At Love
by OfficialEvilRegal
Summary: Regina's heart nearly stopped beating as she saw the smirk show under Hooded Man's face who then slowly lowered his bow and arrow, and let out a laugh. Emma, David, and Snow looked at Regina who looked pale as a ghost, as the Hooded Man removed his hood smiling widely at her. "It's been a long time hasn't it Princess?" the man asked with a wink. "Robin Hood." Regina whispered.
1. Chapter 1

"_This day just keeps getting better, and better_" Regina thought to herself as she trailed behind her so called partners in Operation Henry. She literally couldn't stand being next to the two Charming idiots leading them through this God-forsaken Jungle. Not only was there Emma being put in a tug of war game between their child's father Neal and Hook, both seeming to know that their in a war for the Swan's heart, but publically displaying it, but there also was the fact that even Regina's former teacher Rumpelstilskin had set off on his own to find Henry, leaving her only a note telling her to not come after him, but to stay and look after the "family." And then there was the fact that Henry was out here probably being fed loads of crap from Pan, who has yet to show what's so terrifying about himself.

Regina hasn't even seen the teenage delinquent perform magic, or battle in one of the numerous fights they've had. A devious smile came across her face as she imagined Pan roasting over a fire like the pig he is, as she and the gang drank wine in celebration, well maybe not the whole gang, but her, Rumple, Hook, and Tinkerbelle at least.

Tinkerbelle saw the smile over her friend's face, and stopped to wait on Regina to catch up to her. "And what has brought such a smile across your face?" Tinkerbelle asked.

Regina glanced at Tinkerbelle, as the smile became wider. She still couldn't believe that Tinkerbelle had somehow found it in her heart to forgive her for her deception, and now they were slowly starting to become the close friends they were. "I was just thinking of a Roasting Pan with one of my infamous apples in his mouth," Regina admitted causing a light laugh to come out of Tinkerbelle.

"Oh darling, that would be quite the sight. But I think your family's too noble to allow you to do such to that terrible child," Tinkerbelle stated.

"They're not my family!" Regina snapped suddenly.

"You can tell that lie to anyone else, and even to yourself, but whether you like it or not, they're your family. After all, you are Snow's stepmother, David's mother in law, Emma's step-grandmother, and your son's mother/step-great-grandmother," Tinkerbelle said before stopping to ponder over what she had just said, before another laugh came out of her. "By god Regina, your family tree is beyond anyone's imagination!" she declared.

"Indeed, and you didn't have to go over the lineage part, it's hard enough as it is to keep my patience with these people! Do you see what I have to deal with on a daily basis?" Regina asked.

"Indeed I do…but don't worry, when we get back to Soaringbook-"

Regina laughed at her friend's mispronouncing the name of her town. "Storybrooke, dear?" she clarified.

"Whatever, you know what I mean. You won't be going back alone, and if your son is the Truest Believer as Pan thinks…I might be able to get my wings and curse out Blue once and for all!" Tinker said imagining all the words that will be said to that holier than thou Pixie.

"And you know what…I've been looking for someone to help me run business in town. But given my history, no one would ever consider helping me. I need you to be my private assistant Tinker, and it's the least I can do after how I burned you," Regina whispered turning to face Tinker.

"Regina…we've been over this, I forgive you. You shouldn't let guilt run your decisions," Tinker sighed.

"Believe me dear, I did a lot of things in my life, and I hold vey, very, very small remorse for them because I know there's nothing I can do to change it. But you are one of the few I feel I must at least make right. So, will you take the job?" Regina asked.

Tinkerbelle hooked her arm around Regina's and nodded with a smile as they continued walking. "Alright of course I will, but I do want to know something about that night you were supposed to meet Lion Tattoo man," Tinkerbelle stated.

"Tinkerbelle, I really don't wanna discuss him…"

"No, listen! I think there may still be a chance for your happiness, darling."

"There isn't!"

"How do you know?"

"Because the man with the Lion Tattoo more than likely has heard of the Evil Queen, and I think he'd count his blessings if he knew that I didn't come in that Tavern."

"But listen to me…destiny always finds it's place!"

"Did it really? If that was the case…then Daniel would still be here!"

"Daniel would want this for you! He would want for you to be happy again! Didn't you say that he told you to love again? Then honor his wishes!"

"It's not that simple, Tinkerbelle? That man in the Tavern…I think he's so much better off without me," Regina said as a look of sorrow came over her face, and Tinkerbelle looked into her friend's eyes, and saw something she never saw before: the truth about the man.

"You knew him didn't you?" Tinkerbelle accused in shock.

"What! What would make you think that?" Regina asked.

"Because I see it in your eyes! You knew that man, and you became scared, why?" Tinkerbelle demanded.

"I think we're done with this talk Tink," Regina said as she attempted to walk away before Tinkerbelle grabbed her friend's hand pulling her back over to her, and stared into her friend's eyes. "What do you want from me?" Regina asked seething.

"The truth!" Tinkerbelle replied with just as much attitude.

"Fine!" Regina yelled snatching her hand out of Tinkerbelle's hand. "I knew him! I knew the man with the lion tattoo, and trust me, whose he with now is far better than me!" Regina declared.

"What was his name, Regina?"

"Robin…Robin Hood, and he was my first real friend" Regina replied sitting down on a log, clasping her hands together. Tinkerbelle nodded before she sat down next to her, and folded her legs knowing that she was gonna be in for a tale.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Flashback" _**

_An eleven year old Regina sat on a bench outside of the Mills Castle in deep thought over the fact that she had just got badly scolded by her mother Cora; however, she wasn't all that surprise, it was a daily thing now. But Regina thought that Cora would have at least been appreciative of her daughter giving her flowers for mother's day, but Regina had made the mistake of getting dirt on her white dress which resulted in immediate insubordination on her part, and harsh reprimanding from her mother. Her father Henry told her that her mother really appreciated the roses, but was just upset that she had gotten her dress dirty. _

_Now her mother and father were in the Mills Family Castle greeting her father's elder brother King Richard who had just taken the throne. Cora wouldn't allow Regina inside the castle as she said "no daughter of mine will be caught with me dressed in dirt!" So she made Regina go into town with her new twenty something year old nanny Tremaine. However, Tremaine seemed more interested in meeting wealthy men than looking after her._

_"Duck!" she heard a voice say, and she looked up in time to see a playing ball flying straight for her head, and she luckily ducked in time as it zoomed past her hitting the tree behind her. _

_"Woo! I'm so sorry about that!" she heard the thickly accented voice say, and she looked up to see a cute young boy her age run up to her. He had dark sandy brown hair, with misty blue eyes. He wore plain clothes which consisted of brown pants and white shirt with dirt on it, clothing her mother would no doubt call peasant. A charming smile appeared on his face as he extended his hand down to her. "Are you alright?" he asked. _

_It was then that Regina felt her temper come up. "I nearly just had my head took off, so no I'm not alright," she said as she swayed his hand away. "And I don't need your chivalry either!" _

_The boy watched as the rather pretty girl stood up, and dusted herself off. He took notice of her rather upper ranked outing clothing of a white dress that had smudges of dirt at the bottom. Her long raven hair put into a pony tail thrown over her shoulder, and her poised posture and slightly uppity attitude. He could now see that she was of some noble birth, causing him to frown slightly. _

_"Well excuse me princess," the boy sarcastically replied. _

_Regina looked up shocked at the boy's attitude, before she frowned angrily. "How dare you!" she stated. _

_"No how dare you? I was just trying to see if you were okay! You were the one who snapped on me!" he replied._

_"Yeah, after you nearly took my head off!" _

_"If your head hadn't been in the way, it would not have been in my ball's path!"_

_"And if you'd watch where you're throwing that thing, this wouldn't have happened!"_

_"It wasn't even me who threw it that time! It was a friend of mine!"_

_"Well tell your friend to watch it next time!" Regina said before she started to walk away, but the boy suddenly found himself intrigued with her, and he didn't know why, but a smile came across his face at her annoyance of him, and he followed after her blocking her path. _

_ "And so what would you like me to do about this situation then?" he asked._

_"Stop throwing balls, and leave me alone," she replied hastily as she attempted to step aside him, but again the boy blocked her path, and she watched as a grin came across his face, as he rubbed his chin as if in thought._

_"Oh I see…you're one of those girls who don't like to have fun."_

_"I beg your pardon." _

_"You don't have fun, so no one else can have fun." _

_"You have a high perception of someone you've just met," Regina stated crossing her arms._

_"Like that…what kid uses words like perception?" The boy asked._

_"It's called intelligence, now can you please move out of my way?"_

_"That's the nicest thing you've said to me since we met," the boy cracked._

_"Out of my way…how about that?" _

_ "You know I find your obvious dislike of me amusing," _

_"Obvious…and I was trying so hard to hide it," Regina said with a roll of her eyes as she stepped aside him, and was caught off guard by the pull of her arm turning to see that the boy had grabbed her arm, and for some reason a shiver went down Regina's spine at his touch. "What do you want?" Regina yelled._

_How about we start over?" he asked._

_"Wouldn't it be easier if we just act like this never happened?" she asked._

_"Perhaps, but the easy way out has never been my way," the boy replied letting go of her arm, and holding out a hand to her. "I'm Robin…Robin Hood," he said._

_Regina sighed as she realized that there may be no getting rid of this guy, so she relented, and shook his hand feeling another spark. Robin looked down at their hand as he too felt a spark, and looked back at Regina who gave a slightly forced smile. "Regina Mills," she replied._

_"See we already have something in common, both of our names start with "Rs"," he said grinning cheekily. _

_"I suppose."_

_"And again...I'm sorry for my friend nearly taking your head off," Robin stated._

_"I accept the apology, now can I leave?" Regina asked._

_"Not quite…how about you come play with my friends and I?" _

_"I don't think that would be a good idea." _

_"Why not? The boys and I could use a girlfriend…well not like girlfriend, but a girl who so happens to be a friend," Robin nearly stuttered out causing Regina to laugh at his response. Another strange thing about this girl was that Robin smiled when he heard her laugh, especially since he was the one that made her laugh. _

_"Thanks, but no thanks. Trust me, I'm not exactly the ball throwing type of girl, besides my mother would be angry," Regina said._

_"I'm sure your mom and dad wouldn't mind if you had a little fun," he teased._

_"My father would be happy, but my mother would-it's just not a good thing," Regina said, and Robin could see a flicker of fear appear in her eyes. Whoever her mother was, it was clear to Robin that Regina was beyond terrified of her. _

_"I see, well just come watch us play. Come on, you'll have fun watching the Merry Boys toss this thing around," Robin said._

_"The Merry Boys?" Regina asked._

_"My gang I created…we march to our own drum, and do what we want when we want!" Robin declared proudly!_

_Before Regina could say anything, a plump young boy came running down the road wearing similar clothes to Robin, only he had black hair, and green eyes. He also seemed to be a year or two younger than Regina and Robin. "Rob, come on! The boys are waiting!" he yelled._

_"Tell them we're on the way, Little John!" Robin yelled back._

_"We? You're bringing a girl along?" Little John asked._

_"Sure, right Regina?" Robin asked looking at Regina with pleading eyes that Regina just couldn't find herself to say no to, so she simply nodded. "Great then let's get going!" Robin said and before Regina could say anything else, Robin had grabbed her hand, and raced along with her toward the fields. Regina looked back, and could only hope she'd be back before her mother found out._

_"Hey!" Robin said gaining her attention as they neared the fields causing Regina to look up at his grinning face. "No worries, Princess. I promise I got you," he assured her bringing a smile across Regina, who now could care less about whatever consequences she faced if she were to be late. But for some reason, she trusted Robin, and his promise. _

**Flashback Ends**

"So let me get this straight! You were actually best friends with your soul mate the whole time?" Tinkerbelle asked in shock of the story she'd just heard.

"If that's the way you want to put it, then yes. He was my first friend, we've taught one another, helped one another for years! We actually changed one another for the better," Regina replied as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Then why didn't you ever fall in love?"

"It never crossed us I think; if it crossed him I wouldn't know. Little John would always joke and call me Robin's girlfriend because how close we were, anyone would have assumed that we were an item."

"I never would have guessed that you and Robin Hood, King of Thieves, would have a history like that! So you were a Merry Girl?" Tinkerbelle said clearly intrigued.

"The first and the last!" Regina said with pride in her voice. "That is until Snow White ruined my life," she added as diminished anger became evident in her voice.

"So where did Daniel fit into all of this?" Tinkerbelle asked.

"Well, when my mother hired Daniel, it just seemed that sparks were there from day one, and he courted me. A remarkable man he was," Regina said as remorse came over her face.

"And what did Robin say about all of that attention?" Tinkerbelle asked wondering if her suspicions were true.

"For some reason, Robin always gave Daniel a hard time. He could be quite jealous when he wanted to be," Regina stated.

"And why do you think he was jealous?" Tinkerbelle teased.

"Because he was protective of me? I was his best friend, and he didn't want to see me hurt," Regina replied.

"Is that really why you think he was jealous, or did seeing him in that Tavern that night made you realize the truth about everything?" Tinkerbelle asked daring Regina to lie to her. Lucky for Regina, she didn't have to answer as they saw Pan's Shadow fly overhead carrying a young boy whom had apparently bit the Shadow, causing the Shadow to drop it. Regina waved her hand causing the boy to disappear and reappear in front of them. A cute child no one could deny, with scruffy brown hair, rosy cheeked, blue eyes, wearing simple clothing that looked to be from the Enchanted Forest. He looked fearfully up at Tinkerbelle and Regina who exchanged glances, before looking back at the boy.

"Who are you?" the boy asked fearfully.

Regina and Tinkerbelle held up their hands, as they stepped forward. "It's okay; we're not going to hurt you. But we do want to know something…who are you and why did Pan bring you to Neverland?" Regina asked as she knelt carefully down in front of the child who scooted back a little from her.

"My name…Roland, and the mean shadow brought me here! It took me from my daddy," Roland said as he began to get teary eyed. Tinkerbelle instantly felt remorse for the boy, as she had for every other boy who had been brought to this hell of an island. Yet, she watched as Regina slowly got down on the ground, and took Roland's hands in her own, and begins to whisper to him. In amazement, the frown on Roland's face slowly turned into a little smile as he jumped into Regina's arms who hugged him tightly. Regina then lifted the boy into her arms, and supported him on her waist as she rocked him.

"What the hell did you just tell that boy to calm him down so fast?" Tinkerbelle asked.

"Something I hope can be the truth. I promised that we would find his dad for him, and that we were looking for my son too. So he knows we're not the bad guys…right Roland?" Regina asked the boy who nodded his head.

"Hi there little fella, my name is Tinkerbelle," Tinkerbelle said as she smiled at the boy who shied away burying his face in the crook of Regina's neck, and wrapping his arms around her. Regina felt warmth go through her, as she hadn't had a child close to her like this since before Henry found that stupid storybook. She smiled as she hugged Roland closer to her.

"He's shy," Regina said.

"Well gee, he warmed up to you pretty fast!" Tinkerbelle replied placing her hands on her hip.

"The boy's probably tired, Tink. We can set up camp here tonight, and find the gang tomorrow, because I'm sure it's past your bed time mister," Regina teased Roland who giggled a little that brought a bigger smile to Regina's face.

"Daddy says the same thing when I'm not sleep," Roland said as he gave a yawn.

"Well your daddy's a very smart man, and smart parents think alike," Regina said as she sat against a tree with Roland lying across her lap, and Tinkerbelle slid down next to her. Regina then formed a magical barrier around them to hide them from anyone who might walk by, and stroked Roland's hair who had went fast asleep. She didn't know if she would really ever find this boy's father or not, but something told her that she'd get more than what she bargained for if she did manage to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about three days since Regina and Tinkerbelle were separated from the group, and the longer they were away from them, the more Regina thought that she might be better off without their constant nagging of always doing things the right way, and if she heard another Charming and Snow "I will always find you"…she would shove both of them off a plank on their way back to Storybrooke. The boy Roland apparently slept a lot, so neither she nor Tinkerbelle could get much info out of him, but who could blame the boy who was forced away from his father, and brought to a strange land that only had sunlight three times a week. But based on Roland's behavior when he's awake, Regina could clearly see that he had been raised well so far, and really loved his daddy. Not to mention he is the most adorable child Regina's had this close to her since Henry, who she couldn't wait to get back and get the hell out of this land of teenage delinquents, and Tinkerbelle couldn't agree more.

However, she and Tinkerbelle had heard a noise, which led Regina to giving a wide away Roland to Tinkerbelle so she could go to ensure that the coast was clear. However, what she didn't expect to see was Rumpelstilskin getting comfort from "Belle". Regina, practically smelling the dark magic over "Belle" quickly proved to Mr. Gold exactly who she was, Pan's Shadow, which flew off to god knows where before Regina or Rumple could roast him with flame. After giving Rumpelstilskin a lecture, she finally decided that maybe she should stick together with him, considering they were on one accord, and were clearly two of the most powerful magical beings on this island.

"I said no Regina…Emma and the others will need somebody who can lead them! That's why I told you not to follow me because she's not ready! Go back now!" Rumple had scolded Regina as if she were a child. Regina waved her hand dismissively not needing to feel reprimanding from her old teacher who she had just caught participating in "amateur hour."

"Look…I've been teaching Emma magic lately-"Regina started before she heard Rumple release an amused chuckle causing her to become even further agitated than she originally was. "What!" she asked.

"The lovely Charmings have allowed you to teach their daughter magic?" he asked as he turned back to face the sea that shined brilliantly with the Moon's light.

"Emma's thirty years old now…I don't think she needs mommy and daddy's permission," Regina replied sitting down on a nearby large rock.

"It's still just a bit amusing don't you think?"

"What is?"

"That you were once the Sorcerer's Apprentice, and now you have an apprentice of your own…I don't think I've ever told you I'm somewhat proud," Rumple admitted with a visible shudder at admitting he was proud of his former student, who raised an eyebrow at his admission.

"Is that so? Well…as much as I would gloat over that matter, we have bigger fish to fry," Regina said.

"Yes…do call out your fairy friend and that child," Rumple said not even turning around from the sea, but he could already see the look of shock on his former pupil's face.

"How did you-"Regina started.

"Dearie…you may have become the savior's Master…but you will never outsmart your own Master," Rumple said with his famous giggle.

Regina narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips as she shook her head at Rumple's obvious egotistic, but playful manners. She stood up clapping her hands together before a grin appeared on her face. "My mother sure did," she replied, and took pleasure in watching Rumple stiffen bringing a victorious laugh out of her.

"Tinkerbelle, come out!" she whispered into the darkness of the forest knowing the fairy was hiding somewhere around there. It was then that Tinkerbelle came out holding an awaken Roland on her shoulder, who smiled upon seeing Regina. Even though he and Tinkerbelle had gotten closer in the past three days…it was something about Regina that seemed so special to him. Roland instantly held out his arms to Regina who came over, and took the four year old out of Tinkerbelle's hands.

"It's about time!" Tinkerbelle stated.

"I was helping Rumpelstilskin here solve his "Belle" conundrum," Regina replied.

Tinkerbelle looked over at the dark sorcerer she heard so much about, and he didn't look all that terrifying as people made him out to be. "This is Rumpelstilskin…you're Baelfire's dad?" she then remembered.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the lovely Tinkerbelle…the Peter Pan movie didn't do you any justice," Rumpelstilskin stated. "And yes I am Bae's dad…do you know where he is?"

"No, I haven't seen Baelfire in about twenty years since he escaped this blasted island. What's a movie?" Tinkerbelle asked.

"Yeah, what's a movie?" Roland asked looking at Regina with his innocent green eyes. Looking at this new man was of fresh territory, Roland wasn't sure if he wanted to walk into just yet. "I'll explain that sometime later, Roland, but trust me, you and Tinkerbelle would love them," Regina assured Roland with a smile, who nodded apparently eager to see what this "movie" was all about.

Rumpelstilskin watched this exchange, and couldn't help but feel interested in what this child did to bring such warmth out of his pupil, warmth he's seen her only give Henry. "And who's this young lad?" he asked.

"This is Roland…Pan's Shadow brought him here," Tinkerbelle answered.

"Now we have to help him find his father, and makes sure that he gets home safe and sound," Regina added.

"Really, and where did you come from Roland?" Rumpelstilskin asked.

"The Enchanted Forest," he replied.

"And what was your dad's name?" Regina asked.

"Daddy said to never give out his name to anybody…but that to give a description,"

"And what is that?" Tinkerbelle inquired.

"He has darkish lightest hair, blue eyes, tall, and wears a lot of green, and he carries big bows and sticks," Roland stated.

"Well, that's more than what he's given us," Tinkerbelle declared.

"That description sounds very familiar…but I can't place my finger on it," Rumple said as he knew that he knew who this man was, he could almost see a face, but couldn't bring a name. But looking at this young boy, Rumple knew that it was important to this boy he reunite with his dad, and he'd be damned before he leaves another child at the hands of Pan. "Well, Roland…I'm sure that you'll be back with your pa soon. I'll see to it."

"You're gonna help?" Regina asked incredously.

"Why is that so hard to believe dearie?" Rumple asked.

"Because you're….you," Tinkerbelle added.

"And I'm also a father who spent centuries trying to get back to his son who spent centuries on this island at the mercy of Pan. I know what his father must be going through, so I'm going to help," Rumpelstilskin replied.

"Roland…I don't know how you do it…you just have everybody wanting to get you back to your dad," Regina said pulling the boy tighter to her who smiled widely up at her, and then surprisingly to Rumpelstilskin. "Thank you Mr. Rumbellestin," he said causing the trio to laugh at the boy's happy attitude.

"Just call me Mr. Gold, dearie," Rumpelstilskin said nodding in his direction.

"Gold…my daddy likes that stuff," Roland said.

"Another clue as to whose the father…he likes gold," Regina stated.

"Now, Tinkerbelle, all I need you to do is to go back and tell the gang that Regina and I have come up with a plan to defeat Pan. I've been keeping an eye on them through the sea," Rumple said as he waved his hand over the sea causing the waters to ripple revealing Emma, David, Snow, Hook, and everyone couldn't believe it…it was Neal.

"Bae…you're safe," Rumple said in relief that his boy was alright after all, even though their last meeting didn't end all that well.

"Baelfire, he's returned," Tinkerbelle stated in awe.

"It appears he has," Regina added.

"That's the man who was with my dad the other week," Roland said pointing at the waters which showed the gang coming up with a plan to split up, and meet up at Tinkerbelle's place thinking that that's where Regina and Tinkerbelle went back to.

"He's the man, well, that means that he knows your dad, and can help us get you back to him," Regina said.

"I guess that's my cue to head back. It was an unexpected pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance Rumpelstilskin," Tinkerbelle said shocking even herself, but if the man could raise a man as brilliant as Baelfire was, then the father must not be all that bad himself.

"Likewise, Tinkerbelle, and I'll transport you back to your tree house. Tell them that we're nearly done with Neverland." Rumpelstilskin stated.

"Gotcha, Rumple. Bye Roland, I'll see you and Regina back at my place as soon as everyone is ready to finally put whatever our plan's gonna be in action. Good luck Regina," Tinkerbelle said before stepping back.

"Thank you Tinkerbelle, and tell Emma to use the little magic that I taught her!" Regina replied to her friend before she too stepped back.

Roland waved at Tinkerbelle. "Bye, Ms. Tinkers," he said, and caught her waving back just as Rumpelstilskin waved his hand causing Tinkerbelle to disappear in a puff of reddish smoke. He then turned to Regina who was walking along the beach in front of the sea. "Now, what's this plan of yours to be able to cross worlds?" he asked.

"Ah ha!" Regina said as she bent down to pick up a sea shell, blew on it lightly. "This is our plan," she replied.

"You're going to summon a Giant Squid? No offense dearie, but I've already tried that," he stated.

"You've been having fun haven't you?" Regina mocked playfully. "But see, my "master" just doesn't have the connections I have in this particular situation," Regina replied.

"And what connections might those be?" Rumpelstilskin asked intrigued.

"Roland…I just need you to blow into this for me as hard as you can," Regina said deciding to allow the boy to do something fun, and by the look of excitement on his face as he took the shell from her, she could see he enjoyed it. Roland blew into the sea shell which made an enchanted sound that radiated off the sea. It wasn't five seconds that Roland saw a beautiful young woman with red hair, and green fins appear out of the sea. He was in too much awe of how a human can be a fish too, but came back to reality at Regina calling his voice.

"Roland, meet the little mermaid Ariel," she whispered to him.

Roland shyly waved his hand to Ariel. "Hi Ariel," he said, and felt relaxed as Ariel waved back at him with just as much childlike energy as he did. It was then that he watched the adults converse between one another.

"And what is the name of this new land?" Ariel asked.

"Storybrooke," Regina replied, a smile of incoming victory plastered across her face.

**X: Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews, and I hope this isn't too rushed, I just want to be caught up with the show. I know a few wish to see Daughter of A Queen updated, but that is still in the works, and will also be a Regal Hood. And don't worry…it won't be long till we see the reunion between Regina and Robin Hood, and a reunion it will be! Reviews keep me inspired, so please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

To say that Regina was seething would be an understatement. She did not sign up to play hero for anyone, but there goes Rumple trying to play the damn hero for once in his life to save some dim witted girl. She held Roland close to her who was now twirling her hair around his little finger, as she and Rumple walked in silence through the jungle. "I can't believe you agreed to this!" she sneered at him.

"Well, dearie, you get to play hero to that child, but I don't get to play hero for the only girl who's being held captive," Rumple retorted as they treaded carefully over an overthrown log.

"Oh, I have no doubt in my mind she's been pretty busy this Wendy Darling. The only young girl on an island full of delinquent minded, teenage boys," Regina stated.

"Must you always be so pessimistic?" Rumple inquired.

"I learned it from you," Regina replied. "I just wanna grab my son and get off this blasted island, and back home as soon as possible!"

"And what of the boy in your arms? Are you gonna force him to be your son like you tried to do little Owen?" Rumple whispered to her so that Roland wouldn't hear.

"That was a different situation, and despite popular belief, Henry has changed me for the better, and I will find Roland's father , and return him," Regina whispered back.

It was then that they approached Tink's tree house, and came through the bushes but were interrupted as the entire JR6 pointed their weapons at them. Regina arched an eyebrow as she could already see Henry imagining them as those Avengers he reads so much about. Past enemies united for one cause, Henry. It was then that Regina and Rumple explained their plan on how to trap Pan, but she could see that they were intrigued as to who the young boy that she was carried.

"Kidnapped another kid, your majesty?" Killian questioned out of the blue. He figured that he'd be the one break the ice, and ask the question everyone was pondering over.

"Why no Hook, Tinkerbelle and I saved him," Regina replied.

"Willingly?" Snow asked before she could stop herself.

"Yes, willingly!" Regina nearly snapped but had to remain calm as to not panic Roland who was already hiding his head in her neck from the strangers around them.

"He's shy everyone, we figure he doesn't like being the center of attention," Tinkerbelle explained.

Regina rocked Roland on her hip, as he turned his head to look at the strangers around him. "Say hi, Roland," she whispered to Roland who held out a hand to wave nervously.

"Hi," he said. "Is this your family, Regina?" he asked timidly.

Emma had to stifle a laugh at that question, but like everyone else, she listened intently to what Regina's answer would be. Regina contemplated the right words to say, as she rocked him on her hip trying to stall for time. "Yes, we're family" she decided to say wanting to make this boy feel as comfortable as he could.

It was then Emma let out a snicker, and Snow placed her hand over her heart as she tilted her head clearly affected by the words. David, like his daughter was finding it hard not to crack a grin, which Hook, Tinkerbelle, and Rumple allowed to show. "Aw, thanks grandma," Emma said causing the entire gang to burst out laughing.

Regina narrowed her eyes at all of them, and before she could lash out as she normally would, she looked to see Roland who was clearly tickled causing a smile to come across her face but she still sent a glare in Emma's direction who smiled at seeing Regina so motherly towards this child. "Oh, Miss Swan, I don't forget," she warned.

"That's alright, now can you finish telling us the rest of the plan?" Emma asked.

"Actually, there won't be a plan, not with him at least," Neal stated pointing at Rumple.

"Bae, please," Rumple said.

Everyone listened as Neal began explaining the prophecy to all of them, and when he was done, everyone stared at Rumpelstilskin in disbelief. Their expressions varied from shock and anger before everyone drew their weapons against Rumpelstilskin and to Regina's surprise, Roland didn't even show the tiniest bit of fear at the weapons that were drawn, and pointed at Rumpelstilskin.

"You wanted to kill our son?" Emma asked.

"Everything I've ever done was for Henry," Rumple explained.

"Then why didn't you tell us about this little prophecy of yours?" Regina questioned.

"He didn't want any of us to know," Neal stated, and Rumple could see that him holding that secret still hurt his son on some level.

"Why would you even think that killing Henry would solve anything!" David asked.

"Do you even know if the prophecy was talking about Henry?" Snow asked.

"Looks like I can skin myself a crocodile after all," Hook muttered earning him a jab in the ribs by Tinkerbelle.

"Hold up everyone!" Regina yelled not believing what she was about to do. "I think we're taking this a bit to the extreme, he is Henry's grandfather, and if he wanted my son dead…then he would have killed him in Storybrooke. Which would mean all of us would be sitting in prison right now for killing him," Regina declared.

Emma thought about it for a moment, and what Regina said did make sense. There were plenty of opportunities that Rumpelstilskin could have used to kill Henry, but he didn't. Yet, that didn't mean that she trusted Rumple anymore at this very moment. Before Emma could even respond, they heard the sound of arrows and swords being drawn, and turned around to see a group of men with their weapons pointed at them, causing the JR6 to turn their weapons upon them in a stand off.

"Drop your weapons!" A British accented voice ordered from the leader who stood with three arrows lined on the bow. A hood covered his head, but they could see by the narrow line of his lips, and cold glare in his eyes that he meant business.

"You first!" Emma retorted.

It was then that the man saw the child in Regina's arms, and they could see a look of relief come into his eyes. "Roland!" he yelled.

As if on cue, Roland turned to look at the man before he started to wiggle out of Regina's arms, causing her to have to place him on the ground. Regina and the gang watched as the man dropped his bow and arrows, and picked the Roland into his arms. "Papa! You came!" Roland yelled excitedly.

"Is that your kid?" Emma asked.

"Yes, this is my boy," the man said as he kissed the side of his son's hair before standing up to his full height holding the boy on his side. He watched as the entire gang let out a sigh of relief at the fact that Roland had found his father, now the question was how he got here. But one sigh was not heard, but instead it was a gasp as everyone turned to Regina who took a slight step back as she and the man locked eyes with one another. Snow, Emma, David, Hook, Tinkerbelle, and Rumple glanced between the man and Regina.

Regina's heart nearly stopped itself as she saw a smile show under Hooded Man's face who took a step forward, a familiar laugh coming out of him. Emma, David, and Snow looked at Regina who looked pale as a ghost, as the Hooded Man removed his hood smiling widely. "Well, well, well, It's been a long time hasn't it Princess?" the man asked.

"Robin Hood" Regina whispered.

**X: Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews, and I hope this isn't too rushed, I just want to be caught up with the show. Next chapter we'll see the reunion between Regina and Robin Hood, and a reunion it will be! To my wonderful reviewers, just because I don't update weekly doesn't mean I forget, so you all need not worry, I know the ending of this story already. It's just school and then work, but I will find time to update more often dears! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews because they keep me inspired, so please, please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Enjoy Oncers! And don't forget to review!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina stood nearly breathless as she stared at her old friend, who she could see had aged just as well as she did. Even though both, were actually nearing their mid-sixties…no one In their group would figure that out. But she took another step back as Robin stepped forward. Both hadn't seen one another in years…twenty eight to be exact.

_Flashback_

_ Regina practically stormed down her spiral stairway, in a hurry to get to the main entrance. She couldn't believe that the idiot would actually get himself captured in her lands no less, and he knew the penalty that her uncle King John declared should anyone capture him. She waved her arms causing the castle doors to swing open with great force, and was just in time to see one of her guards slap said man across the face._

_ "Did anyone ever tell you that you hit like a girl?" the man teased the guard with a grin. The guard growled as he swung his hand again to strike him. "Stop!" He turned to see the Queen with her hand raised, and took several strides back as she glared at him. _

_ "Apparently no one has told him that only I give the order to strike," Regina stated resulting in the men to quickly bow practically praying from mercy from the Queen. "Enough…I don't want to hear a word. Go to your post," she ordered with another wave of her hand dismissing the Guards. _

_ "Ah, Regina, darling…I see you haven't lost your spunk," the man said still holding his grin._

_ "And I see that you have clearly lost your mind. What are you doing here Hood?" _

_ "So we're on a last name basis now, Princess?" _

_ "Don't call me that Robin!" Regina said as she rubbed her head. It had been nearly two years since last they'd seen each other, and still she couldn't fathom the idea of him calling her his Princess when he was clearly pursuing that young woman…Marian…Regina think her name was. "And what are you doing here?"_

_ "An old friend can't stop by for a visit?" Robin asked as he stood, holding up the cuffs on his hand signally for Regina to give him a little hand. Regina rolled her eyes as she flicked her wrist, and the shackles fell off, disappearing in smoke. _

_ "Not when the old friend is an outlaw who's trying to visit the queen. What would my husband say?" Regina said "matter of factly."_

_ "I may be an outlaw, and you may be queen…but we're friends no matter what remember." Robin stated as he stepped forward nearly invading the Queen's personal space, but she stood her ground. "You've become distant…you don't even come out with me and the boys anymore." _

_ "I'm Queen Robin, and my husband won't let me step foot off the grounds unless I was with him or Snow," Regina replied rubbing her head._

_ "So you sent away mommy dearest only to become a prisoner in your own kingdom?" Robin asked as he felt his temper slowly growing at the fact someone was keeping his friend from him. _

_ "It's not my kingdom…it's "hers." Regina said with a near growl just thinking about Leopold's "beyond adorable and pure" daughter Snow White who was thirteen now, and couldn't possibly get on Regina's nerves more than she is now. All the night time talks, morning breakfasts, evening lunches, dinners, combing hair, playing dress up, and nursing the girl who was the cause of her unhappiness was slowly starting to get to Regina. She tried to shove down the darkness that was growing…but she couldn't. _

_ "I don't understand why you even went through this, Regina. You could have been free," Robin exclaimed._

_ "I had to…losing Daniel…it did something to me. I don't know what, but I'm lost Robin," Regina explained as she tried to fight down the tears that slowly tried to make itself known. However, the more she fought…the more it started to flow. _

_ Now, Robin has never been comfortable with seeing a lady cry, but he's seen enough of Regina's tears to know what to do when she cries. "Hey, come here," he said as he pulled Regina close to him, and into a hug. Regina hugged him tightly as she cried into his shoulder, he rubbed her back soothing her sobs. _

_ "I lost a friend too, Regina," Robin said soothingly remembering how Regina and Daniel had planned to come run away with him, and just live their lives on the road with Little John. He wished he could have been there that night…he'd had shot an arrow through Cora himself. _

_ "I lost the one man who could love me for me," Regina admitted._

_ "Well, should I be offended by that?" Robin asked with a laugh which got him a giggle out of Regina who pulled out of the embrace. Her eyes glanced to a tattoo that was on Robin's arm, and she traced her hand over it. "What's this?" she asked._

_ "It's a rebellion promise I made to myself. I had this tattooed to show my devotion to your uncle King Richard…however I think I pissed off your Uncle John," Robin said as they both shared another laugh._

_ "You rob the rich to give to the poor…very admirable of you," Regina stated._

_ "Thank you milady…it's a job I like to do," Robin replied. "So, when can the Merry Men expect their Merry Lady to grace their presence once again?" _

_ "I thought that spot had been replaced with what's her name, Marian?" Regina asked._

_ "Marian's a bit prissy…she really doesn't even like the Merry Men. But nobody could take your place Regina…you're the first and the last Merry Lady," Robin stated._

_ "So, tell me…do you love this Marian?" Regina questioned with a teasing grin._

_ Robin cocked his head to the side, as he searched for the right words to say. "I think I could be somewhat happy with her…I know I can be happy with her. But I won't be completely happy with her," Robin admitted._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because I know that my first girl type of friend is being practically held captive in this fortress in a loveless marriage, raising her husband's daughter who is somewhat the cause of our friend's death," _

_ "Robin, don't worry, about me…I'll be alright," Regina said. "I hope" she thought to herself._

_ "I need to make sure…so Regina, let's go." Robin declared._

_ "Where?" Regina asked confused._

_ "Anywhere but here! Run away with me…let's go pick up Little John, and the other Merry Men and just go! I need to know that you'll be happy," _

_ "What makes you think I'm not?"_

_ "Regina…I've known you longer than anyone else besides your parents! You have dark circles under your eyes, you told me you're learning magic, I heard you've obtained a small temper, and I think I even see a strand of gray in your hair. What this kingdom, and farce of a marriage is doing to you is unhealthy Regina! Physically and emotionally!" Robin declared._

_ "Robin, I understand your concern…but I'll be alright. What's the Merry motto?" Regina asked trying her best to convince Robin that she would be alright. She had no idea how much longer Leopold and Snow would be gone, and Leopold would report to King John as soon as he learns that Robin Hood was in the kingdom._

_ "Hakuna Matata…" Robin Hood said sporting a grin at the phrase he and Regina created when they were kids. It meant "no worries." _

_ "That's right! Now get out of here before my husband gets home, please!" Regina pleaded._

_ "Alright, alright…I'll leave before his majesty arrives. But I want you to come with me." _

_ "Robin…please go back home. Your life awaits…go enjoy freedom for the both of us."_

_ "I know but-"_

_ "I know. You mean well…but leave me be here. Yes, I'm alone…but I don't want to be the reason you or any of our friends are killed for treason. Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me." _

_ "You know I can't do that Regina. I can promise to keep my distance…but I won't promise to just disappear. I'm not leaving you alone in this," Robin stated grabbing her hands in his, and staring into her eyes. Her dark chocolate eyes had always captivated him in a way no other woman could, and for a second they shared a moment. _

_ "Your majesty!" they heard a voice shout. _

_ "Robin, you need to go now!" Regina said as she pulled away from him. She waved her hand and a horse appeared behind him. Robin nodded as he ascended the horse, and looked back at her seeing her pleading eyes. "I'll write, Regina! And if I don't get a response…I will be back," he stated._

_ "I promise to respond…just go!" she said._

_ "As you wish, Princess," Robin said as he whipped the reigns of the horse causing the horse to gallop away. Regina could only watch as her only friend rode away, and could only hope that she wouldn't regret the decision to be on that horse with him riding away from her prison. But she was no fool…if word got out that the Queen was missing, Leopold would hunt her down to bring her back to Snow, and more than likely kill Robin Hood, Little John, and the Merry Men for treason not only against King John's crown, but his also. So she turned to see the guards who ran down the stairway toward her. _

_ "Your majesty…the prisoner," the guard asked._

_ Regina waved her hand over their bodies, and watched as their memories became completely erased of the events that happened. Afterwards, the two of them blinked and looked at her in confusion. "Don't just stand there…get back to your posts," Regina ordered as she brushed past them and into the castle. _

_ Yes…she couldn't tell Robin what her true intentions were because then he'd never leave. And if she'd go down for what she was seeking Rumpelstilskin's help to accomplish…then she'd be damned before she drag Robin Hood down with her. _

_ Flashback Ends_

"Are we missing something here?" Emma asked breaking the silence as she stared at Regina and Robin stare at one another for about two minutes in silence.

"You haven't changed a bit." Robin said with a chuckled as he held Roland on his side whose hands were wrapped tightly around his father's neck.

"Neither have you…it's been so long!" Regina replied.

"Well, don't just stand there, Princess…give me a hug!" Robin excitedly declared before pulling Regina into a tight hug. This caused Emma, Snow, David, Neal, Rumpelstilskin, and Hook to arch their eyebrows, and Tinkerbelle to grin from ear to ear, but everyone's jaws dropped as they watched Regina hug Robin Hood back just as tightly.

"Princess?" David questioned.

"You two know each other?" Snow asked pointing between the two of them as Robin separated to wrap an arm around Regina's shoulder who didn't know whether to be stuck in shock that Robin was back in her life, or be mortified that everyone has seen this side of her.

"Practically our whole lives," Robin Hood stated.

"Daddy…this is the woman who helped me," Roland said with a smile as he pointed at Regina while cradling his neck in the crook of Robin's.

"Did she now?" Robin as he turned back to grin at Regina.

"Actually it was me and my friend Tinkerbelle," Regina admitted gesturing to Tinkerbelle who held her hand out. "Pleased to meet you, Mr-"Tinkerbelle started to say.

"Hood. Robin Hood, and any friend of Regina's is a friend of mine," Robin said shaking her hand.

Emma groaned aloud, as she placed her head in her hands. "Another one…Robin Hood, King of Thieves? Seriously?" Emma asked.

"My reputation perceives me...and you are?" Robin inquired.

"Emma Swan…normal girl. I'm not a fairy tale," she responded.

"Fairy tale?" Robin questioned.

"It's a long story," Regina replied.

"And you two are?" Robin asked looking at Snow and Charming who smiled at him. "I'm Snow White, and this is my husband David," Snow said as she held out her hand, which Robin shook, and then shaking Charming's.

"How's it going?" David asked.

"I'm doing just fine now that my boy's back in my eyesight," Robin replied before turning to Hook who just gave a slight salute. "And I'm Hook...sure you heard of me as I've heard of you Hood," he stated with a grin.

"The infamous pirate Hook…never thought I'd ever meet you," Robin said.

"Neither would I think I'd ever meet the Thieving King himself…you and I could be good friends I suppose," Killian clarified getting a laugh out of Robin who nodded his head.

"Pretty sure we'd share some wild adventures," Robin said before turning to face Rumpelstilskin and Neal. "Ah…the Dark One himself, and his son," Robin stated in a mono tone of voice that sounded dangerously low.

"Hello Hood…long time no see. I see that you had a boy," Mr. Gold said nodding at Roland.

"Yeah…and I nearly lost him thanks to your son!" Robin said glaring at Neal who held his hands up in a means of apologizing.

"I'm sorry Robin…if I'd known that the Shadow would come back for Roland. I would have never insisted on us using him to get me here," Neal stated.

"Well, todays your lucky day. Because if it wasn't for you meddling in my life…I would have never been reunited with my best friend." Robin said nodding his head at Regina who slightly blushed that didn't go unnoticed by Tinkerbelle. He then turned toward Regina walking back toward her. "Speaking of…what would bring you all to such a hellish place as Neverland?"

"My son Henry is here. Peter Pan kidnapped him, and took him here," Regina replied.

"Son? Regina, when did you-" he started to ask before he remembered that Neal also said that had a son named Henry. "Wait a second…are you and Neal together?" he asked as he began to feel panic rise, a reason he had no idea as to why he'd care if they were or not.

"Oh God no! Absolutely not! I adopted Henry when he was a baby, and raised him for ten years till he went and found Ms. Swan there to come back into his life," Regina quickly clarified the situation. "Neal is Ms. Swan's baby daddy."

Robin let out a sigh of near relief before turning to see a blushing Emma and Neal who were looking in the other direction, both clearly embarrassed at the situation. "My apologies Ms. Swan," he said.

Emma waved him off. "Non-taken…I'm more offended that one of my child hood tales is yet again ruined."

"What does she mean, Princess?" Robin asked Regina who waved him off, and patted him on the back knowing that there was a lot that she would have to explain to Robin Hood once they get off this damn island.

"Don't worry about it, Robin. I'll-" she began to say,

"Well, lookey right there!" everyone heard a voice say and turned to look at a large man at least 6'5 feet tall exclaim. A group of men stood behind him, all clearly looking like thieves. The gang had forgotten their presence during the meet and greet, but were relieved to see that they had lowered their weapons. A smile came on Robin's face as Regina groaned knowing that the Charmings would get a hoot out of this.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the grimmest men of the apocalypse," Regina said placing her hands on her hips.

The large man patted two of his other friends who nodded before they started to walk forward. "Hey, Eldam…are you hungry?" the large man asked.

"Sure am John! Bout you Billy?" Eldam replied.

"You know it!" Billy replied.

Regina's ears perked up at that, as Robin stifled a chuckle. The Charmings, Hook, Tinkerbelle, Rumpelstilskin, and Neal looked confused as Regina looked at the three men in paranoid mode. "No, no, no…don't you dare!" Regina started to say as she tried to back away but bumped into Robin who gave her a gentle shove forward straight toward the men who grabbed her arms and pulled her in between them. The three men hugged each other with a squirming Regina between them who fought the urge to laugh while being practically squished.

"Come on Gina…you know you miss our Knuckles Sandwiches!" Little John exclaimed.

"It just seems like old times huh?" Eldam asked as he and Billy laughed aloud as Regina grew more frustrated.

"Get off me!" Regina yelled not wanting to be mortified further in front of the gang, as she shoved her way out of the hug. "No, not like old times alright! Times have changed!" she added.

"What'cha mean Gina?" Little John asked.

"No more Gina Sandwiches! And Eldam, I can't believe you're still wearing that stupid shirt!" Regina said pointing at the shirt Eldam was wearing that could be told from sight that it was old.

"Well, you did make it when we were kids. He hasn't departed from it since," Little John explained.

"Hold up! What the hell is exactly going on?" Emma asked getting even more frustrated because she has never seen Regina seem so down to Earth, or normal till these Merry Men and Robin Hood came around.

"It appears to me Ms. Swan that our Queen has a history with the Merry Men," Rumpelstilskin stated.

"And a long one," Hook added.

"You may know her as being the Evil Queen? But to us…she's always been our Merry Lady," Robin said as he walked up to stand next to Regina who was looking down at the ground.

"Merry Lady? Seriously?" David asked.

"Regina, is this true?" Snow White asked.

Regina rolled her eyes before looking back at the group, and raised her chin high as she put on a smile preparing for the backlash she knew she would receive once she said this. "The first and the last," she declared.

"Didn't see that coming," Neal said as everyone stared at Regina in shock, not knowing what to do but just look.

"Alright, you can stop gawking. Now that this reunion is over…Robin, I need to ask for your help," she said as she grabbed Robin's free arm, as the other held a now sleeping Roland. She and Robin walked a few feet away from the group, and she turned to Robin who looked at her as she had obtained his complete attention.

"We have history, and you saved my son. I'm willing to do just about anything for you Regina," he said.

"I'm glad you said that, because I'm about to press resume on Operation Save Henry, and I need you and the men's help to save my son," Regina stated with all seriousness in her voice.


End file.
